Nightingale
by Wand Maker Extraordinaire
Summary: The daughter of Batman and Black Canary wants a change. So she moves to Gotham, and it isn't easy. Overprotective fathers, hot guys, madmen running around the city, what's a Nightingale to do? On Hiatus.
1. Introduction

_Okay, this is my first venture into the DCU. This story is so totally not in continuity with the comics, it's not even funny. That might have something to do with the fact that I have never read a comic book in my life, but I don't know, that's just me. I had read a few BC/BM pairings on this site and really liked them. There aren't a lot, so I thought I'd write my own. Just a side note, this will be written with what I research online. And have seen in JL and JLU episodes. Feel free to be truthful with me. Love it or hate it, I am writing this for my own satisfatction. But it is nice to know people like your work._

For those of you who don't know me, I am Amelia Wayne, aka Nightingale. The daughter of Black Canary and Batman. My friends call me Mia. My real friends, that is, but more on that later. I live with my mom, and sometimes spend the weekend with my dad. Or whenever Oliver bugs me. Which is pretty often. I think he resents the fact that Mom had me with Dad and not him. Well, he shouldn't have gone and died, now should he? And besides, I know that they cared for each other, but Mom never loved Dad like she does Oliver. Although, I don't think he deserves it. She caught him kissing her flower shop assistant, again. I would have kicked him to the curb the first time. But she always goes back to him. I can't stand him. I have been wanting to move to Gotham with Dad full time. I don't know how well Mom will take that, though. I have full access to Wayne Enterprises jets, so it's not like I can't get a ride to visit. I really don't like Seattle. It rains too much (boy, is that the understatement of the year).

And about our alter egos; I inherited my mother's sonic scream. She calls it the Canary Cry, I call it the, uhh, I don't have a name for it. The Nightingale Cry, what a mouthful. Maybe I should just call it the Scream.

Anyway, my mom took up the mantle of her mother, the original Black Canary, who had absolutely no super powers of any kind. I really respect her for that. She fought mostly mobsters and petty thieves of the 40's. My mom is a Meta and infiltrates tyrannies and drug rings and the like and takes them down (can I use anymore 'ands'?). She used to be involved with the Birds of Prey with Oracle and Huntress, but when Oliver came back from the dead, she had to be with him. So now she protects the city of Seattle.

My dad, on the other hand, is a completely different story. His parents were killed in front of him when he was 8 years old. They were coming back from a movie. My dad to this day is a staunch supporter of gun control laws and will not go see a movie at the theater ever. He doesn't go to any kind of theater. Well one day he was playing in his backyard when he was little, and he fell into the ground and discovered The Cave. A bunch of bats had apparently swooped down on him and he became afraid of bats. When he got older, he realized that a bat was scary thing to just about anybody. And, ta da. The Batman is born. He had help from Lucius Fox and Alfred, of course.

As for me, I was born to be a superhero. Dad discovered my cry when I was 5. I was playing in the Cave. Actually, Dick and I were playing tag, when I fell. I started crying; and then I saw the blood. I really screamed. Dick was knocked out cold and Dad was at the Bat Computer, working, as usual, when he heard me and put in his earplugs. He came over to me and covered my mouth. He talked me out of crying when he showed me that Dick was unconscious. I was going to start crying again when he told me it would make it worse. He showed me how to use smelling salts to wake Dick. The first thing Dick said to me was, "You are going to be a real knockout, kid." I am pretty sure the pun was intended. I always get compliments on my eyes; they are my dad's eyes. My costume is just a black Kevlar body suit and a domino mask. Oh, it also has the silhouette of a Nightingale in blue on the chest. Kinda like Nightwing's suit.

* * *

"Mia, I'm home!" That would be my mom. I guess I should tell her I want to go to Gotham now. 

"Coming, Mom!" She had an armful of groceries.

"Here, let me get that for you." I said as I grabbed the bags.

"Alright, what do you want?" Dang it, she knows me too well.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"I know you, Mia, and you only help with the groceries when you want something. You hate putting them away."

I sighed. "Well, there is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to just come out with it. I want to go live with Dad."

"What brought this on?"

"I just don't like Seattle. I don't like that the only way I can see my dad is if I hop on a jet."

"That will be how it is for Ollie and I if you go."

"Mom, Oliver could care less if I never saw him again. And besides, you have Oliver. Dad has no one."

"You do have a point. About your father, not Ollie. He loves you."

"Yeah, only because he has to. Not because he wants to."

Now it was her turn to sigh. "Alright. You're wrong about Ollie. But I think being in Gotham would be good for you. You can go to school over there and meet other kids like yourself. I think Clark's son has been dying to meet you."

"Jonathon Kent is a weirdo. A major geek. Now, Rex Stewart, that's who I want to meet. Yum!"

She laughed. "Just be careful and respect your father's wishes. I seriously doubt he wants a playgirl daughter. By the way, did you even ask Bruce yet?"

"Oops. I forgot. I'll go call him right now. Brb." And I took off to my room. And I know she is still back there trying to figure out what 'brb' means. My mom is so computer illiterate.

* * *

"Wayne Residence."

"Hey, Alfred. It's Mia. Can I talk to Dad?"

"Certainly Miss Mia. Hold the line, please."

"Sure thing, Alfred."

A couple minutes later…

"Hello?"

"I guess next time I can just get Oracle to patch me through so I don't have to wait so long."

"Sorry, Mia, I had to finish up."

"I know. I was just teasing. Well, anyway, on to the reason I was calling. Mom said it was okay. I just had to ask you. Can I come live in Gotham?"

He was speechless for a second. "Alright. On one condition."

"What is it?"

"No patrolling."


	2. Mr Spikey Hair

Okay, so a recap. I had just been on the phone with my dad, telling him that I wanted to move in with him, and he dropped the bombshell; it was fine, as long as I didn't go on patrol.

"But Dad-"

"No buts. You can live here, but you cannot go on patrol. You have never dealt with the villains of Gotham on your own. You will train with Robin and me until I feel that you are ready to handle being by yourself."

"I trained with Mom, and she fought in Gotham."

Silence was my answer. Typical. He was going into bat-mode. If he doesn't want to deal with something, he goes Bat. I think it is like a security blanket for him.

I sighed. "Fine", I mumbled.

"The WE jet will be at Seattle International at 8 a.m. You will fly into the WE landing yard. Alfred will be waiting for you to bring you home."

I smiled as he said home. It really was home for me. I loved Gotham. It is in my blood. "Thank you. See you tomorrow, Dad."

"See you then, Sweetie."

As I got off the phone, I started thinking about Gotham. I could go to school there, or just stay at home with Alfred. He's a really good teacher. I don't have any friends to worry about here. There are people who claim to be my friend, but they aren't. They just like me because of my dad. They seem to think he is the type that would let me throw huge parties whenever I want. Oh, wait, the Bruce Wayne they know of is.

I went downstairs to find Mom and Ollie arguing. It wasn't a surprise. It is quite a common occurrence.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. They both looked at me expectantly.

"Well? What did he say?" Mom asked.

"Dad told me I could go, as long as I didn't go on patrol until I retrained with him and Tim."

"I am glad he at least has some sense. I couldn't imagine you just going out there with all the Gotham crazies." Ollie's comment was a little insulting, but I took as stating in his own way that he cares.

"Um, thanks, I guess. I better go pack now." And up the stairs I went.

* * *

"Ollie, do you think she should go? I mean, what if it is the wrong thing for her right now?"

"I think spending time with her father will be good for her. And not to mention that she will have Alfred teach her how to cook. She always talks about learning to cook. All I can teach her is the Queen Family Chili."

"I hope you're right, Ollie."

* * *

The next morning I was on the WE jet on my way to the private airfield that my father owned. There was one other person on the plane with me. Apparently, he was a WE research and development guy that had been in Seattle for a week working the company branch office helping their R&D department get back on track after a few employees had been caught stealing new inventions and trade secrets and selling them to LexCorp. He told me all this before he fell asleep. He was now snoring really loudly. I was about to wake him up when the co-pilot came into the cabin.

"Miss Wayne, I am terribly sorry, but there is a nasty patch of bad weather in Gotham right now; we have to take a detour through New York City. It will add about three hours to our trip. When we get to New York, we have to refuel and wait for the storm to leave Gotham so we can arrive safely. I hope this isn't an inconvenience for you."

"Oh not at all. It will be nice to see New York. I can do some shopping while I am there."

He nodded his head with a smile and went back to the cockpit. I, meanwhile, contemplated what I was going to do in New York. Yeah, shopping would be nice, but there are so many other things to do. Like ride the subway. I had never done that before. I always had Alfred drive me places. But Alfred is in Gotham. I am sure I could get my dad to find a driver for me, but I wanted to try something for myself. And, I mean, come on, I can defend myself. I was trained by a couple of the world's best martial artists, who also happen to be my parents. It's in my blood.

So, here I was, all by my lonesome at Union Station. I had no idea where I wanted to go. I was just looking at all the routes posted on the wall, when I saw the hottest guy I had ever seen. He was about 5'11", 150lbs, black hair spiked, and the most gorgeous hazel eyes. He started to move so I turned around quickly. He might have seen me staring, but I was hoping he didn't.

Mr. Spikey Hair walked up to the ticket window, got his ticket and boarded the train. What the heck, I might as well go where a playboy billionaire's daughter should be seen; Fifth Avenue, where all the best and most expensive clothing stores are.

When I got on board, the only seat left was next to _him_. Great, I thought to myself. Now hopefully if he talks to me, I can actually form coherent sentences. I sat down and he looked up and smiled.

"You seem like a tourist. But I have never seen a tourist without a map and a fanny pack."

"Ha ha. Very funny. FYI, I am not a tourist. Not really, anyway. I was on my way to Gotham when we had to take a detour due to the storm over there. The jet is refueling. I have another two hours before I have to be back on the plane."

"Kyle." He said and held out his hand.

I took it. "Mia."

"Ya know, you look really familiar."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean you must get this all the time, but you look kinda like the female version of Bruce Wayne."

I laughed. "I should hope so. He's my dad."

He looked flabbergasted. "I didn't know Bruce Wayne had a daughter."

"Well, I am not wild like he is. I try not to be a paparazzi magnet."

He laughed. "I guess the life of glitz and glamour isn't for everybody. I think I would hate it if I couldn't have a private life."

"You have no idea."

We continued talking until the train came to a stop. It was Fifth Avenue. We both started getting up at the same time.

"This is your stop, too?" I asked.

"Yep. I work for an advertisement agency as a designer."

"That's cool. I went to Seattle University but I transferred to Gotham U so I can live with my dad."

"Sounds fun. If you're ever in New York, look me up. Kyle Rayner."

"Same goes for you if you're in Gotham, buddy. Amelia Wayne. Course, all you have to do is find Wayne Manor."

Just then, a streak of yellow went through the street and hit a car, exploding it. Kyle grabbed me and drug me to the ground falling on top of me to shield me from the blast. It was Sinestro. I knew about him from the Bat computer's files. Which meant that there was a Green Lantern living in the city. My dad had told me that there was a new Lantern to replace John Stewart since he retired. Kyle started to stand up.

"Where are you going? Are you crazy? We have to wait for Green Lantern."

"I'll be right back. You stay here."

I huffed. I should get out my costume and at least hold the guy off until rookie Lantern arrived. And that's just what I did. Took a leaf out of Superman's book and found a telephone booth. Everybody was too busy running away to notice me. I ran out of the booth and over to where the yellow man was hovering.

"Hey! Old Yeller! Why don't you find someone to play with, instead of destroying people's cars. I don't think you would like it if anybody blew up your car."

"Insolent little girl! How dare you talk to Sinestro like that!"

"And we talk about ourselves in the third person. Wonderful."

He shot a blast of yellow at me, which I easily dodged. Where did this guy learn to aim? A blind man's shooting range? He growled in frustration.

"Stand and fight like a brave little heroine."

"I believe you're the one that's yellow." Okay, that really made him angry. But before he could let loose another blast, I unleashed the Cry. He fell to the ground and hit his head. He was out cold. I felt someone behind me.

"Well finally. I thought you'd never show." It was Green Lantern. The Special Crimes Unit was already apprehending Sinestro.

"Just who are you exactly?"

"Nightingale, at your service. Looks like I had to take down your villain for you."

"Yeah, um, thanks."

"No problem, Rookie. I have been doing this since you were still staying away from girls because you thought they had cooties."

"Aren't you the same age as I am? I know your dad is Batman and your mom is Black Canary. Identity is a secret but you are 19."

"Boy, somebody did their homework. Dad would be proud. But I have been doing this my whole life. My parents being who they are and all. I still don't have a League position though. You do, obviously, because they need a Lantern. They don't need and cross between Black Canary and Nightwing."

I could see the corners of his mouth turning up. "I guess you are right. I haven't been at this long. I still don't know everybody in this gig."

"Well, every once in a while, I go up to the moon to help out. If I see you, I'll introduce you to everyone I know. Which is everyone."

He chuckled. "I guess I will be seeing you around here, then?"

"Um, no actually, my dad needs me in Gotham. I am headed there." His demeanor seemed to diminish for a moment.

"Well, hope to see you around then."

"Yeah, me too. I better be going. See ya."

"Bye." And with that, I let a grapple fly and soared to a roof top a few streets down. I wasn't stupid. I knew the guy could fly. That's why I looked around before ducking into the door on the roof. In the dark passageway, I changed into my regular clothes. The building I was in also happened to be the WE NY branch office.

* * *

When I got to the entrance, I realized I had 30 minutes to find my way back to JFK and get back on the plane. So I did what all native New Yorkers do, I hailed a cab.

"JFK, please, and hurry. I have to be there in a half an hour."

"Sure thing, Miss." The Cabbie sped through traffic and I thought I was going to be sick a couple times, but it was all good. I had told him to hurry. I guess next time I'll just tell him to be careful.

I arrived at the gateway without a minute to spare.

"Glad you could make it, Miss Wayne. Were you caught up in that mess with Sinestro?"

"Yeah, traffic was backed up. You couldn't go anywhere."

"No, I'd imagine not. Funny how Nightingale was there. I've only ever seen her in Seattle and occasionally other places."

"I know. I heard all about it on the radio. Green Lantern was late. Well, guess we better get going, huh?"

"Too right you are. I know you're father will be pleased to see you in one piece."

"Yeah", I said absentmindedly. I couldn't help but think if I should have exchanged phone numbers with Kyle. Oh, well. I could always as Oracle to get it for me.

* * *

Alfred was waiting for me at the landing strip. I ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Good to see you, Alfred."

"The same to you, Miss Mia. Let's get in the car. Your things will be brought to the Manor presently." Uh-oh. He had on his 'we must talk about something you did' voice.

When we were on the interstate, he started talking to me.

"I think what you did was very commendable. But your father has a different opinion."

"I know. He said not to fight. But it wasn't Gotham, and Lantern wasn't showing up. I couldn't just let those people be in danger like that."

"Very well, Miss Mia, but Master Bruce is not happy and wishes to speak with you as soon as you arrive home."

I sighed. It was time for a lecture while he was in Bat mode. "Yes, Alfred."

I was a bit put out. I thought my father would be proud that I helped a Leaguer out. I should have know that wouldn't have been the case.

The drive home went by fast, and before I knew it, I was on the doorstep to Wayne Manor. I had to go upstairs to my father's study and listen to what he had to say. This was not going to be fun.

_Sorry about the wait. I got really busy with school and work there. Won't happen again, hopefully. Anyway, let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up next Tuesday._


End file.
